Naruto Gundam pilot X
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto has lived thousands of years and is now in the gundam universe read more to find out


**Hey guys its me the akuma shogun with a challenge by deathwatch razgriz anyway its a Naruto gundam transformers cross and its coming at you now**

Naruto had lived for Thousands of years the reason why is after defeating Madarra he absorbed the other bijuu and became the Jubbi jinchuriki as well as it unlocked his longevity bloodline from his Uzumaki side making him imortal unless he got a very fatal wound like his het getting cut off other than that he healed at an extraordinary rate he could even reattach body parts if cut off.

right now the Year is Colony 169 and Naruto had made some friends and a brotherly bond during his battle with OZ forces which was later found out to be under countrol of the Dark gundam faction those who wanted to rule the world using the dark gundam as a weapon Naruto had used a power he found out he had to become a Gundam he created a Gundam that was half white and half black right down the middle the black side had white angel wings and the white side had black bat like wings he had a Red

Beam saber and a huge Beam rifle he also had a Beam axe and Beam scythe but his favorite was the attachments that allowed him to create beam shirikiens and Beam kunai. During the years of the War with oz two years ago Naruto had met the Gundam pilots and went through the training like them but the only one he formed a brotherly bond with was Heero Yui Naurto was a year older than him and Heero looked up to Naruto as an older brother.

In the last year of the War before peace finally started setting in Naruto and Heero had become known as the Brothers of War on the space Feild they fought together with Teamwork that was so well coordinated it was second nature to them Naruto would strike one Mobile suit in the chest and move to the right Heero would blast it with his beam rifle Heero would blast with his beam rifle and Naruto would shoot some beam kunai and beam shiriken at them when Heero moved away.

Naruto had also named his gundam form Akuma 00 like the other gundams he made his body out of gundanium alloy and also had several different forms he had a hyper mode and a super mega hyper mode but he got these when he was either pissed off or controlling his power to a point where it happened now his hyper mode was like any other hyper mode turning gold and having a hand attack which his was called fist of the north star in his hyper mode though his wings took on a burning white color and a burning black color while the rest of his body was golden.

In Super mega Hyper mode he grew much bigger and towered over what five Talgeese would be if combined and had all sorts of different weapons from different types of beam rifles to beam swords to axes and sheilds to he even had what he called a mini con to attach to himself and unlock a weapon he called the Flame shot it was a dragon head that attached to his arm and unleashed black flames and the other attached ho his other arm unleashing White flames.

Right now Naruto was thinking of his Girlfriend of one year right now president Relina Peacecraft He had first met her on a mission where he and heero were going to kill her because of being brainwashed but took back their minds right before pulling the trigger on their 44 magnums the most powerful handguns in the world but also Naruto had started having deep feelings for this woman He was taught to not love in the Gundam program cause love was a weakness the enemy could use against you so he went to her house one night to see if these feelings meant anything They meant something alright.

**Flashback 1 year**

Naruto was knocking on the door of Relena the girl who had invaded his dreams for the past few months.

"Hello can I help you Naruto-san"

without missing a beat Naruto walked in and crashed his lips to hers without thinking she could consider this rape but instead she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Naruto kicked the door shut and it locked automatically and he pushed Relena against a wall and lifted her above his self and so she was towering over him while kissing him her legs wrapped around his waist and she had already started to take his shirt off while Naruto unbotonned her top and she put her hands down to let it slide off her she was not wearing a bra and her porcelin skin glowed in the darkness of the room her bright pink nipples were apatizing to naruto and he had to have her right the and there.

**Flashback end**

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts of the night he and relena became one and also a couple right now he was in battle you see the peace after teh war only lasted two years and now the Dark gundam and its army had come to fight right now Naruto Heero and Trowa were the only ones on the feild the others were off on another part of it fighting bounty hunters in mobile suits known as the Team Fortress crew.

"Heero its time to blow shit up lets do it" and so Naruto and Heero flew off Naruto started facing some generation three Talgeese gundam wannabes and slashed left and right destroying them and their pilots Heero was using his beam rifle and shooting down an army of Leos and Cancers.

Trowa was shooting down hundreds of mini Dark gundams mass produced by the Dark gundam its self they were weak but when in numbers they could take on a lot but with them being shot down it was kinda easy.

"Guys if we don't do something soon the earth will be in trouble" shouted Quatra and Duo who just now arrived in their customized versions of their old gundams Deathscythe hell custom and Sandrock Custom Milliardo arrived piloting Epyon Custom and it was made like Epyon but had a more dragon like appearance than it did the last time and it was a new paint job it was now Black with red in the eyes and horns were also red.

"I hope you all are ready for this" said Wulfei arriving in his Altron custom"

"Lets do this"

and so the war has begun between the universe and the dark gundam forces but who is controlling the dark gundam forces find out next time on Naruto Gundam Pilot x


End file.
